


Carry My Heart

by redcrw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fairy Oak AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Technology, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, minor kolivan/thace/ulaz/antok, minor krolia/keith's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrw/pseuds/redcrw
Summary: Takashi wanted to explore the Ravia Valley and come home like a hero, but he didn't expect that an ancient enemy would return to conquer something that once was his.





	Carry My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So hello!  
> It's the first time I publish something in English and I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes, I will surely check in the morning. 
> 
> By the way, this a Fairy Oak AU.  
> Fairy Oak is a book from my childhood that I'm very found of, it has amazing illustrations and so is the story! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Long ago in the lost Ravia valley, lays a place where magic and human kind lived in harmony. 

 

That place was called Altea.  
It was a little village near the coast and not far from the lighthouse, where the Marmora Clan lived for generation. Close to that there was an enchanted forest and gives home to people who left the world too soon because of their crimes and where the old council goes if an annual reunion to check if everything is alright.    
An ancient enemy tried to attack the village some centuries ago, but the villagers stood proud and strong.

The Altea Village was the core of magic and home to a lot of Carriers and if Zarkon conquered the village all the magic would be lost forever. There were three kind of villagers: Light Carriers, Dark Carriers and Uncarriers.  
The Light Carrier represent life itself and they could grow plant from nowhere, they could fly in the morning hours, meanwhile the Dark Carrier was his opposite, they could make things and people disappear, they could turn themselves invisible and they could fly during the night hours. They were also considered the bravest and powerful Carries.    
The Carriers were the half of Altea population, the other half were the Uncarriers or people who didn't have magic powers. The three of them lived all in harmony until an old enemy almost destroyed it, but now the village was at peace and three new explores were ready to leave to search new places and the evil was a fairytale to tell late at night to curious children.    
Every night a mother would tell to his child how the attack failed thanks also to the Garrison Unit, an association of Uncarriers who studied advanced technology and The Marmora Clan, a group of deserters from Zarkon’s forces and special Dark Carriers. They defeated him and his Dark Carries army bringing peace cross the Ravia valley. 

Now with peace the Garrison Unit become a territorial exploration center. New territories were found as well for new cultures.  
The Garrison organised a lot of expeditions, the squad was formed by a Carries, a technician and a doctor.    
  
Takashi Shirogane was one of them, he was a Light Carrier and with the doctor Holt and his son Matt, they travelled far reaching the cold land of Kerberos.    
They were all enthusiastic about discovering new things about that strange land, but they didn’t expect to ending up in the hands of an enemy believed dead for centuries.

 

-

 

Keith Kogane always lived far from the village, he was born at the lighthouse on a cold night where the sea was angry and the sky was full of bright stars, his mother always remind him, the Scorpio’s brightest star was up in the sky watching him come to this world. His father was an Uncarrier from Altea and now he lives in the Clan with them.   
Since he presented as Dark Carrier, Kolivan took care of his education and once a year he used to go Altea with his mother.    
She usually to buy essential things while Keith stayed with his wolf near the talking Black Lion statue where he met his best friend: Shiro.

  
They usually meet up there, Shiro showed him the village and his friends. He knew his twin brother Ryou, his best friend Matt and her sister Katie and Allura, daughter of the Mayor. They were cool but not cool as Shiro. They usually go to the little harbour near the Shirogane’s household and watch the sunset together, it was their favorite spot. After few years, Shiro told him that he would enroll in the Garrison. He always wanted to see what was outside the village and now he had the opportunity to do so. 

“I could always go the lighthouse before returning to Altea so I could show you what I discovered.” Shiro said looking at Keith and touching his shoulder.  
“That would be great.” 

Years passed and they always meet at the Black Lion, they both grow and they spend the day talking about the Garrison and when Shiro reached twenty-three, it was time to go to his first mission. It was the last time they would meet and watch the sunset, according to Shiro he would return next year hopefully around the time Keith comes to the village. It was almost time for Keith to go home but before that, Shiro give him his old fingerless gloves.   
“Something for you to remember me by.”  
“You say it like you will not survive the journey.”  
“Never say never!”  
“Oh shut up!” Keith smiled. “You gonna make it and you will come to the lighthouse to tell me about it.”  
Shiro nodded, they fall in a comfortable silence while walking to the gates where Krolia was, but before leave him Keith stopped and took his hand. Shiro was confused by his action and looked him in the eyes, Keith took a long breathe before give a little kiss on Shiro’s lips. 

“Something to remember me by.” And with that Keith left, Shiro looked him walk away and smiles touching lighting his lips promising himself that he would return that kiss. 

_ But it wouldn't be the case. _

The news about the death of the Garrison Squad of the Kerberos mission spread like a plague in Altea, someone blamed the Garrison for send people in that land, someone blamed Shiro because he was too young to use magic for defence. 

Keith couldn’t believe it, Shiro was not dead and it wasn't his fault. Shiro was the most talented Light Carrier that Keith had seen and he could defend himself and the Holts. 

_ He wasn’t dead. He could feel it. _

He almost fighted with a Garrison Commander who was here to give news about the funeral to the Shirogane family, Ryou took him to Krolia and since then Keith didn’t return to Altea.  _ It wasn’t a happy place without Shiro, his Takashi.  _

That night Keith cried himself to sleep, hands covered by Shiro’s old gloves and his wolf by his side trying to comfort him.    
Every sunset he would look at the sea waiting to do that with Shiro.   
_ He was not dead and he will come back home soon. _

 

-

 

Three year passed and Keith was at the edge of the Sorrow Forest. His father was at home working on his hoverbike while his mother was at the village to attend her annual shopping with the uncles, so he was alone with his wolf. Since he was a kid, Thace and Ulaz told him about that place and how much dangerous it was for a child, but he was twenty-one now and he was free to explore like he did when he was little, this time not under his uncles’ watch. 

He knew that place like the palm of his hand, studied it from the map in his mother’ studio and now it was the time to explore it for real.   
  
The place was like the book described: the trees were so dense and the sun was having some difficulties to let his sunbeams surpass the branches, the silence ruled the place and Keith walked letting his instinct guide him. After a long and silent walk, he heard a loud groan coming from somewhere in front of him, that made him jump.  _ Someone was here. _ Keith looked at his wolf and slowly walked to the source of the sound. The more close he get, the more he could see a figure laying on the glass, they were wearing a Garrison Unit suit. 

His father was one of them and used to wear it during some ceremony of the Clan, but it was forbidden to have a relationship with a Carrier at time so he left the village to stay with his wife and her clan. 

He found a man, taller than him, broad shoulders, his face was covered by a helmet but he could hear him groan and makes deep breathes. Keith was worried, he should go to the lighthouse and get help, but it could be too late: the stranger was hurt. So he run to his side and helped him to stand before remove carefully the helmet to help him breath better.

Keith gasped when he saw their face: grey eyes, hair were long and black with a white lock, his face was twisted with pain and on the bridge of his nose there was a scar. 

_ He knew that man. _

__   
“...Shiro?”  
Shiro looked at him, eyes filled with tears and before pass out he said: “ __ He is coming .” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for now!  
> Thank you for read it!  
> I can't tell you when I will update, but I will try to follow a bi-week update maybe with longer chapters!
> 
> So till next time and leave comments/kudos <3333


End file.
